Not One Regret
by SheDevil2050
Summary: Sleeping on the couch isn't so bad when someone's there with you. Zuko and Katara may fight, but they have no regrets. ZUTARA


Sorry about lack of ANYTHING recent but there's been alot going on, and I am being quiet lazy. But I do have 3 new oneshots for you, and about 4 more in the making, so don't be to unhappy with me. So this is based on Katara and Zuko already married and fighting! Well they can't be all lovy dovey all the time, how boring would that be. I don't really mention their names til half way through, and I have no idea why. Anyway, enjoy.

The woman stood perfectly still, her cerulean eyes trained on the man's sleeping form

The woman stood perfectly still, her cerulean eyes trained on the man's sleeping form. At least she thought he might have been asleep. After she had yelled at him, and he stomped down the stairs, she slowly followed him meaning to apologize.

She stopped herself when, after he had gotten across the room he had taken a deep breath and shook his head. He was not mumbling angrily as she thought he would be, he was not throwing things, or spitting fire, or anything.

When she first new him, he would blow up at even the smallest thing.

She was so young when her mother had died that she couldn't remember most of anything about her. One of the memories that she did have, that was among the ones that she replayed many times so that she would never forget, was of her mother and father fighting.

She could not remember what the fight had been about, but she could remember her father and mother getting so angry at each other that they didn't talk for days. Her grandmother would tell her often about how stubborn both of them where, and that is why they fought. She also heard about how her father had had a temper when he was younger, but it took her mother to tame him. Her grandmother said he changed because he was afraid of losing her mother if he didn't.

When her mother died, her grandmother said that it was hard for his father to go on, which is part of the reason he left to fight in the war; to do something, anything, to avenge her death.

The man had gone to sit on the couch. He ran his hands through his hair and then pinched the bridge of his nose. He pulled up a pillow and positioned it at one end of the couch. After fluffing it a bit, he got ready to lie down but before he did he glanced in the direction of the stairs.

He exhaled loudly as he eyed the stairs and a sad smile crept across his face.

It was the smile that kept the woman there. It was the same smile her father had given her mother, even when they were fighting.

It was a smile that meant she would always be his; that no matter what happened, there would never be regrets.

The man had tossed and turned for a while before finally settling on the oversized couch.

Katara loosened the blanket that she carried around her, and tiptoed over to where Zuko slept. As she tried to quietly tread over, she almost tripped, but caught herself on the arm of the couch, right over where Zuko's head was resting.

He opened his eyes, as if he had never been asleep, and focused on her immediately. He raised an eyebrow. Katara righted herself and then walked over to the front of the couch. She stood staring at Zuko, with him staring back.

Finally Zuko scoffed and scooted into the back of the couch. He put his hand out and motioned for her.

She smiled shyly, and slowly walked over to the couch and laid with her back to him. He put pulled the blanket that she held tighter around her, and then the other over them both. He put his arm around her, and put his head to hers.

Katara snuggled closer to him, the warmth of his body blocking out the cold. After they laid in silence for a while, Katara became restless.

"Zuko?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He half sat up, hoping nothing was wrong.

Katara sighed. "I'm sorry."

Zuko pulled her close, and lightly kissed her cheek. "Me too."

Zuko knew that whenever he slept on this couch he would be reminded of the one who had sent him there, and how much he loved her.

Katara knew that whenever she slept on this couch, she would be reminded of the love she had for the one she had come to apologize to.

They both had to make sacrifices; as big as setting aside pride or as small as sleeping on an uncomfortable couch.

They had different sacrifices, but they all did them for the same reason: love.

They fell asleep like that on the couch. Although they both knew it was not the last time either of them would sleep on that couch, they knew that it would never be in hate, and never without regret.

So that's it. Yup. Hey, I know it's probably not good buisness (or whatever) to pimp someone elses FanFics on my story, but if you haven't read Stormbenders by Fandome, go do it now! It is probably the best Zutara fanfiction I have ever read.

SheDevil


End file.
